Clumsiness pays off?
by YaoiFreak7272
Summary: A short fic bout GotenTrunks. And Goten being Clumzy once again, which leads to something...else. Yaoi-duh.


Clumsiness Pays Off  
  
Pairings: Goten/Trunks Rating: Uh...I guess PG. Nothing to bad. Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea for this story. Warnings: Uh...slash duh. I live off slash. If you have a problem with slash...wellll I feel sorry for your type of people.  
  
Seen in characters Point of View. (P.O.V.) Switches between Goten and Trunks. *Thoughts* of the characters.  
  
HOWDY PEOPLE. If you love Goten and Trunks then I love you! So if you like my story than pwease review! Also If you have a story about Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Goten/Trunks, Or Kurama/Hiei I would love to read it. So tell me what it is!! Thanks!  
  
~  
  
Trunks P.O.V.*  
  
BAMN! Goten's body flung up against the boulder, smashing it to bits. Maybe I hit him to hard, but still he looks so cute rubbing his head like that. "You done?" I holler down to him.  
"No, not yet. Lets go a little longer." I watch him stand and stretch then wait for him to join me. "Ready?" He says smirking at me.  
"Anytime." I replied. I did all I could not to smile. He just looked so...HOTT! With his auburn hair a mess and encircling his facing, sticking to it. His light pants of breath. God, if Goten ever found out that I have this stupid crush on him, he would probably laugh. I can just here him saying..."The prince of sayian's likes...guys?" He wold then giggle uncontrollably until his face turned blue.  
"Hellllloooo? Earth paging Trunks."  
I snap back into reality, Goten's hand waving in my face. "Uh...sorry. I uh zoned out."  
"Ya. I'll say. I came right at'cha and you didn't even flinch. Your just lucky I didn't swing."  
"Sure. Lets go."  
"Okay." He drew back into a fighting stance and it started.  
  
Goten's P.O.V.  
  
Trunks and I started in on another round. I don't care if he beats me, which he usually does. Because to be beat by him he has to touch me, and that's worth getting beat. Once again like so many times before he knocks me to the ground. "Jeez, Trunks. I think your getting soft. Your usual hit would have hurt my head. I didn't feel a thing."  
He came down beside me. "Well I didn't want to hurt you."  
*Rejection is the only way you could hurt me.*  
Trunks extended his arm towards me and smiled. "Knowing you your probably hungry. Want to go get something to eat?"  
I reach up and grab his hand pulling myself up. "Sure!"  
Trunks reached up and gently put his right hand in the center of my chest. I forgot how to breath, and my heart went wild within my chest. Then... "Woah!" He pushed me to the ground.  
"Tag! You're IT!" He shouted speeding off towards his house.  
"Trunks! No fair. Wait up!" I half laughed half yelled as I jumped to my own feet and sped off towards him.  
  
Trunks P.O.V.  
  
I look down at my hand. It was like heaven on earth. Warmth still lingered there. When I placed my hand on Goten's chest my heart began to race. I just wanted to scoop him up into my arms. It felt so good to feel the rise and fall of his chest. I squeal aloud to myself. I want so badly to tell him how I feel. To hold him, and to...NO! I cant. If I told him...id lose. I couldn't bare that.  
I look over my shoulder to see him quickly gaining on me. *Well...I'm not gonna let him catch me!* So I sped off. ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
"Trunks. No! Come on mow...Ha ha ha ha...Trunks! Stop it...ha ha ha ha!" Goten yelled up at me between spurts of laughter. I decided to pin him down and have some fun with him er go...a tickle fest. His pleas were getting louder and they made me start to laugh, so I let him go. He was still laughing at me. I inwardly smiled. *He looks so adorable when he laughs.* I stand and reach my hand out to him which he takes. He quickly stood and lost his balance falling into me and pushing us to the ground.  
"T-trunks! Are you alright?" Goten stared down at me as my eyes refocused. He was laying on top of me slightly breathing harder and faster than usual. I wasn't sure if it was from the tickle session I had just put him through or from the fact that he was sprawled out on top of me in an...interesting position. Which was making me quite...'excited.'  
  
Goten's P.O.V.  
  
*Oh GAWD! I did not just do that!* I look down at Trunks who is lying beneath me from my clumsiness. But it isn't my fault I was so wrapped up in his eyes that I lost my balance and crashed into him. "T-trunks! Are you alright?" I quickly asked.  
"Uh-yeah." He replied to me looking quite flushed. A slight warmth crossed my cheeks. *Shit! I'm blushing.* I am lying onto of the prince of sayian's who at the moment looks quite dashing, with some of is light lavender hair stands dangling onto his face. I reach out and brush it away form his eyes. Then I realized how close I was to him, and the 'interesting' position we were in. *DID HIS...NO! Calm down Goten. Easy there. Chill nothing is happening with....YEAH IT IS!* I franticly though to myself when I felt this slight bulge from Trunks on my inner thigh. (A/N Hehehe. I am such a hentai.)  
  
Trunks P.O.V.  
  
Okay there is two ways to handle this type of situation Get up and act like nothing ever happened, or Seize the moment an use it to my advantage. Being myself I'm going to 'go for the gold.' I quickly wrap my arms up around Goten's shoulders, pull him down and kiss him. To my overwhelming surprise and delight...HE IS KISSING ME BACK! Happiness is over filling my body, and I smile into the kiss. Goten pulled up, his breath hot, quick, and uneven. I look up into his big dark, and adorable eyes. Slowly a wide grin spread across his face. He simply said "Our moms are going to kill us." We both broke into laughter and I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a fierce hug. He rapped his arms around my neck, threading his fingers through my hair. We laid like this, laughing until we could laugh no more. Sharing 'our' Moment.  
  
A/N So did you like it? There is a crazy sequel coming up soon where Vegeta catches them under a tree doing...things. And it turns into a strange wave of events. Arigato Gozimasu!! 


End file.
